powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Creepox
Creepox'http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-megaforce-characters/ was one of the seven chief enemies of the Power Rangers Megaforce and a main antagonist of Megaforce during its first arc. He was the mantis-like powerhouse of Warstar and stands out as Malkor's main elite among the Insectoids, ranking as their second-in-command. Among the Insectoids, he hheld up his title as "The Mightiest of All Insectoids". Despite this, however, his superior, Admiral Malkor surpassed him in power. Biography Creepox wants to destroy the Earth and squash humanity underfoot with brutal force. He is also obsessed with taking down the Red Ranger by himself, whom he comes to see as his main rival. He is primarily sent down to Earth to explore it unnoticed. One day he bumped into Troy, the Red Ranger, stating that the two will duel one day. Later, Creepox decided to deal with the Red Ranger personally while his monster Dragonflay deals with the other Rangers. Seeing that the Red Ranger is pretty good, he decided to return to the Warstar Spaceship, just to give the Red Ranger time to improve for another encounter. As a result, he left Dragonflay to his doom, making Creepox's attack a failure. without his Insectoid armor]] , his archrival]] Later still, Creepox decided to take out all of the Rangers, while still maintaining a grudge against Troy. During this mission, he removed his silver armor and revealed he could attack by blasting powerful Meteor Shots. He proved strong enough to endure most of the Rangers attacks and weapons. He was eventually, and initially, destroyed by Troy. He was enlarged by Vrak, and the Zombats, where he once again wore his silver armor. While enlarged, Creepox could now blast electric attacks from his pincers, in addition to his signature Galaxy Meteor Shots. After being pummeled by Creepox, Gosei gave the Mega Rangers, care of Troy, the ability to form the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord, which defeatd Creepox with its Victory Charge Ultra Mega Strike . Legacy. His death has serious implications to the Insectoids, with Vrak fully taking over the role as second-in-command of Warstar, and, as soon as the Toxic Mutants are found, Malkor wastes no time and sends Vrak to forge an alliance with them, intending to have Bigs and Bluefur as replacements to Creepox. Months after Creepox's demise, Vrak used Creepox as an example of someone who underestimates their opponents to Shadow Serpent, which also further notifies caution to Bigs and Bluefur, which then begin to think more before scheming. Creepox later appeared in the last of Glytcher's visions in Raising Spirits. In Rico the Robot , Creepox, along with Bigs and Bluefur, was mentioned by Admiral Malkor while he conversed with Vrak about the deaths of their fallen comrades. Personality Creepox is an innate warrior who holds a firm belief about ruling through strength. He is easily angered by even the most trivial matters and openly expresses his discontent to those around him, even towards Malkor and Vrak. Although utterly loyal to his leader, he is annoyed at how Vrak is favored by Admiral Malkor and has very little patience when it comes to planning and scheming. He also has a deep-seeded, personal rivalry with Troy. His over-inflated ego also bears a superiority complex towards humans, constantly bragging about the superiority of the Insectoids and belittling the Rangers. These traits make him the polar opposite of his cohort, partner and rival, Vrak, who sees to things with intelligence and usually keeps his cool even under severe pressure. Skills and Abilities Being Malkor's second-in command, Creepox is one of the strongest and most powerful Insectoids in Megaforce (second to only Malkor and Vrak themselves), he posses superior strength that surpasses the Rangers in both skill and weaponry. *'Super Strength: 'Creepox is one of the seven main villains to battle the Mega Rangers and, as such, possesses extraordinary strength. He is among the strongest Insectoids, second only to Malkor. His might also fares fairly well when compared to Bigs and Bluefur. A single swing of his pincers sent Jake and Gia flying into a warehouse and he soon pinned Gia and her Tiger Claw down with one pincer. *'Durability-'For defense, like Malkor, Creepox sports a metallic armor, characteristic of an elite Insectoid, which enhances the natural endurance of his already tough hide. Being shot in the chest by the Mega Blasters was easily shrugged off and even Troy's Sky Strike did nothing except for making him stumble back a little. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: 'In addition to Creepox's incredible raw strength, he is also a skilled fighter, in the episode "Who's Crying Now?", he easitly manages to dodge all of the Rangers attacks and subdue them. *'Meteor Shot: Creepox can forces energy in front of him to form a large fireball, and then launches the fireball at his opponents directly in front of him. The orb is extremely hot and cannot be blocked by anything for long. *'All Out Meteor Shot: '''Creepox can summon many fireballs from around himself and launch them at the enemy. *'Meteor Barrage: Creepox can launch a fireball into the sky, and it will rain down fireballs. *'Defection: '''Creepox can defect any energy based attack with ease. *'Extraordinary Leaper: 'Creepox can leap at an incredible distance. *'Galaxy Meteor Shots: Creepox can muster a large galaxy-like purple orb and fire a massive barrage of energy projectiles to take down his enemies with the might of a raging galaxy. *'Super Speed': Creepox can move extremely fast for short periods of time, using such short bursts to rapidly trounce and catch an adversary by surprise during battle. *'Heightened Agility': Creepox is able to move to dodge any attacks while moving at high speeds, allowing him to avert damage through fast collisions. *'Armor: '''Creepox possesses an extremely tough armored skin that shields his body from most harm and that also provides enough endurance to be used in physical attacks. A big kick in his chrst from Jake only made him stunble back *'Extreme Resiliency': Even with out his armor, Creepox's shelled skin is a natural armor to most attacks and provides him ultimate durability, regardless of the circumstances. *'High Stamina': Creepox can continue to fight for long periods of time without tiring out, which enables him to outlast those against him if overpowering them is not an immediate option. *'Rage Overflow': Creepox can strengthen himself by angering himself, triggering a brief but astonishing rise in power and skill. Arsenal * '''Mantis Scythes: '''His main weapons are the sickles attached to his forearms. They are extremely sharp and can be kept or become even more sharpened by slicing against one another. **'Meteor Attacks'''-Despite their efficiency in close combat, the main utility of the blades is firing Creepox's signature move (Galaxy) Meteor Shot which possess immense destructive power and will violently burst as soon as they contact any solid matter. ***'Meteor Shot'-Creepox would circle his pincers in a circle around each other which would generate a fireball he would fling forth. Just one of these was powerful enough to knock down and critically injure Jake and Gia.. ***'Galaxy Meteor Shot-'''A stronger version of his Meteor Shot ability used when he was enlarged'. ' He can point forth his pincers and then generate a large orb of dark blue energy to fling forth. A barrage of these took down the Gosei Great Megazord . ***'Final Burst': Creepox's strongest attack. He can focus all of his energy into a single pink flaming orb that splits into five pieces, directing it with his pincers, and then launch them at the enemy, it rivals or exceeds any countering technique.and is enough to (temporarily) counter the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord's Ultra Mega Strike. **'Dark Energy Cutters: 'Creepox can also launch dark colored energy cutters from his scythes. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Creepox can charge up his scythes with red energy for an increase in power then slash them full force across the screen. One energy slash knocked down Gia and Jake although they were not done. **'Fireballs: 'Creepox can also launch fireballs from his scythes as well. **'Dark Lighting Beams: 'Creepox can also fire purple colored lighting beams from his scythes Appearances * ''Power Rangers Megaforce **Episode 1: Mega Mission **Episode 2: He Blasted Me With Science **Episode 3: Going Viral **Episode 4: Stranger Ranger **Episode 5: United We Stand **Episode 6: Harmony and Dizchord **Episode 7: Who's Crying Now? **Episode 8: Robo Knight (episode) (mentioned only) **Episode 10: Man and Machine (mentioned only) **Halloween Special: Raising Spirits **Episode 16: Rico the Robot **Episode 19: The Messenger * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 16: Vrak is Back Part 1 Behind the Scenes Portray * Creepox is portrayed by Mark Mitchinson in his first role as a central antagonist, having voiced Armadeevil and the Trickster a year before.. Notes *The fight scene of Creepox in the quarry when he fought Noah and Troy during thier final battle is a completely American creation. In Goseiger, he was fought and defeated in the city alongside King Mons Drake/Admiral Malkor where he was assigned to help defend him during an attempt to destroy the Earth. **The reason that this was all changed is not clear but it was likely done to give Creepox and Troy a more personal battle since the city battle involved the entire team fighting him. *Creepox's counterpart was defeated by the Gosei Buster/ Megaforce Blaster as opposed to an energy slash from the Dragon Sword like here. **Unlike here,he was merely knocked down before recovering and telling Brajira/ Vrak to enlarge him whereas Vrak did it himself in Megaforce. See Also References Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:The Armada Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses